


Curious pup

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Stiles was always curious about things his supernatural-related information sources wouldn’t even bother answering.





	Curious pup

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Любопытный щенок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626118) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Amazing [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion) beta-read for me one more time!  
> That probably can be read as pre-slash, but it's up to you! I didn't tag it as such, because I didn't feel like it, so yeah.

Peter frowned at the orderly who approached the "ward" he shared with with Valak. Schrader was never his favorite, however, one could not say that any of them were lovable. All the horror films about psychiatric clinics were lying – the most terrible monsters were always the orderlies.

"Hale, a visitor to you," Peter raised his right eyebrow in surprise. After he was locked in here, no one even asked for the state of his health, and then a whole visitor. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, some company and new faces are always for the better. Maybe they'll tell us how to get away from you," Peter snorted, watching the orderly. This words generally didn’t affect him, and this, too, was to be expected.

Schrader rolled his eyes and went back around the corner, stopping there and telling the visitor that they had no more than half an hour. He also warned against giving anything to anyone, and advised not to look into Valack's eyes. He did not hear this and generally looked as if he was only interested in the book. But he read this one for the fifth time only during Peter's stay here, so this kind of interest seemed dubious.

Peter could expect Derek to turn around the corner. Damn, even the appearance of Cora or Deaton were more expected. But no such luck. Peter's lips stretched in a grin to hide surprise as Stiles approached their cage. He stumbled over the thin air, seriously.

"To admit, you surprise me time after time. Why are you even here?” Stiles just snorted at that.

“Hello to you too, creeperwolf. I have a few absolutely unrelated questions that Derek won’t answer and gave me his best "evil-eyebrows-of-the-doom mod on", and from Deaton I got an irritated rolling of the eyes, and given the emotional range that is reflected on his face, that was something,” Valack even looked up with the interest at the teenager. Bad sign for Stiles, and, despite the fact that this guy threw a Molotov cocktail at him once, Peter was uncomfortable because of this. Something like anxiety scraped under the ribs, but he hurried to push that feeling away.

“And what are your questions, that even Google can’t answer?”

“If I'm strong enough to bite through Scott’s skin, well, straight to the blood, would I become a werewolf?” and this was not the question that could be expected. Valack almost laughed and hurried to cover his face with the book. And Stiles continued to look directly at Peter with a very serious expression. “Well, you know, to become a werewolf you should be bitten by an alpha or they can claw you deep enough, right? Well, or there was a some kind of way to become one by drinking water from a turned into beta-form or even full-shift wolf werewolf footprint? And what if human bites the alpha instead? With blood and so on.”

"A damn good question. I did not hear about that. Do you want to check?” Peter finally answered with surprise and got his dumbfounded look under control.

“No, of course not, but just in case. And if you transplant someone werewolf organs, would it also be like the bite? Though not necessarily even alpha’s organs, but just a werewolf’s?”

"I would pay someone to check all the questions the young Mr. Stilinski is asking," Valack said. Peter glanced at him, but the bandages remained in place, and he himself was just sitting on his bunk. Stiles was so stubbornly looking at Peter in an attempt not to look at Valack, this was as much deeming respect as was amusing. “And, in fact, I have a suspicion that the way with the organs will work, because …” and complicated biology was involved in the explanation.

Peter wasn’t ashamed to admit that he didn’t understand anything at all. Judging by Stiles's face, he understood some points but not everything, and even inserted some comments and passages from research on the topic. Not werewolves, of course, but organ transplants. During the discussion, several questions arose, to which only Peter could answer. To admit, it was interesting to listen. It was possible even for a second to forget that they were in a psychiatric clinic, a department for especially crazy supernatural beings.

"Time," said Schrader's voice. Stiles startled almost scared, too much taken by the conversation. Peter rolled his eyes, realizing that such a prolonged survival of this young man was probably just a miracle.

"Okay, eh, I don’t have any more questions at the moment," Stiles waved his hand. "Probably a good time serving until your genocidal and psychopathic tendencies fall to the level of a normal sociopath?"

"Will you come to visit us again?" Valack grinned, catching Schrader's scowl.

“At such rates, he will come to us if he does, only as a cellmate. There are exactly as many genocidal and psychotic tendencies in him as there are in me," Stiles frowned, but didn’t say anything against it, just followed the orderly out.

Silence fell in the cell. It was never violated before, and it was not a problem, but now someone seemed to pull a thin thread between them. And Peter did not want to be the one who broke it.

"You've got a curious pup for yourself," Valack broke the silence, still staring at the corridor. Peter shrugged his shoulders and looked down. Discussing a boy who should have been kept away from people like his neighbor seemed a bad idea. But it was impossible to remain silent.

"Unfortunately, he's not a pup. Although, he would become an excellent wolf,” Valack smiled faintly and buried himself back in his book. For some time Peter looked at the floor, then exhaled and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Time dragged on for an infinitely long time, especially after the silence hung in the corridors. If Peter wanted to listen, he would be able to distinguish a barely audible sound of footsteps and a too rapid beating of the heart right away, but the echo within the walls of this house would somehow bring it all back to him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
